Christmas Letter
by StarTraveler
Summary: Rommie reads a letter from Dylan.


Disclaimer: Andromeda and characters belong to Gene Roddenberry.

AN: This takes place sometime after Home Fires and just before the end of the second season where the ship is overwhelmed by Magaog.

"I really don't see the point of this." Tyr said that as he held up a ladder that Beka was standing on. She was in the process of hanging up mistletoe.

"It's Christmas Tyr, well it is the season although it's still one month away."

"I still don't see the point, how does this help my survival?"

"Tyr can you try to be cheerful at least once in your life?"

Tyr looked at her, sarcasm in his eyes; "Cheerfulness isn't part of my genetic makeup."

"Too bad then maybe your species would be more lovable."

Trance walked in; "It's a time to put aside all differences, a time to be together with the ones you love or anyone else."

Beka smirked down at Tyr; "It means not killing anybody."

Tyr's dark face seemed to darken even more as he considered letting the ladder fall with Beka still on it, maybe he could get some amusement after all. Too bad Harper wasn't on it. Now that would be fun.

"Oh cheer up boss." Harper walked in with Dylan.

"What happened?" Beka asked.

"Zeta seven doesn't want to join the CommonWealth, the Ogami scared them." Rommie said.

Dylan looked at the decorations Beka had put up, "Christmas." He muttered.

"The time of year for miracles" Trance replied, smiling.

"I still can't believe this holiday survived after all of this time." Dylan turned and stalked out of the room.

"Well I got company." Tyr said, "Someone else who doesn't like it."

"Tyr you are a grinch." Beka said.

"I'm a Nietzchean, haven't you figured that out by now?"

Harper, Trance, and Rommie left Tyr and Beka to their discussion, "Dylan really misses Sara doesn't he?" Trance asked.

Rommie nodded sadly; "This time of year reminds him of before the CommonWealth fell, of being with our old crew and friends."

Harper put his arm around Rommie, "You have all of us, and we're your family now."

Rommie glared out him, "Move it before I break it off."

Harper got the hint and quickly did just that.

"Be well Dylan."

An hour later Dylan sat in his quarters with the privacy mode engaged, it had been six months since he had gotten this message from Sara and visiting Tarazed. He still missed her, his old time….everything.

"It's been two years Hunt and you've gotten twenty worlds to join your new CommonWealth, you found yourself a crew, and you've pretty much gone to hell and back."

It was time to live anew.

Rommie sat in Command on the night watch, it was five days before Christmas and almost everyone was in the spirit. Admiral Rhade had invited them to Tarazed and we're now five hours away.

Rommie smiled as she remembered Beka's comment to Tyr, "A cheerful Nietzchean."

"Hopefully not all the time, otherwise…"

"He wouldn't have survived this long." Beka finished for him.

"Why must you make things so hard for me?"

Beka had simply laughed, knowing that annoyed Tyr more than anything.

Rommie came back to the present as he smile faded; Dylan had spent most of his free time in his quarters with privacy mode engaged. She had tried to talk to him but he told her when the time came she would be the first one to know his secret. Then he would smile his dimpled smile.

"Rommie?" Dylan's voice came over the comm.

"Yes Dylan."

"In my office there's a note for you explaining everything."

He cut off the link before she could respond, "Dylan's never been one to use many words when he doesn't have to."

She went down the corridor to his office; it was darkened except for a single little lamp on his desk. Under the light was an envelope with writing on it, and it said just one word, ROMMIE.

She opened it up and started to read.

"Dearest Rommie,

These past two years have been hell, being ripped away from everyone and everything I knew. I know it's been hard for you as well, sometimes I get so wrapped up in myself I forget that and I really shouldn't.

I should be thankful for what I have, a crew I can depend on, worlds willing to give me a chance, the most powerful ship in the universe. But all of that pales in comparison to the most important reason I should be thankful.

It is you Rommie.

When I feel I can't live anymore you're voice is there to offer me comfort, your arms there to hold me. And how have I repaid you? With anger, depression, and trying to push you away, Gods Rommie I hope you can forgive me for that.

I also remember I was once moaning about regulations and how you were saying, we're the CommonWealth, just you and me and we can make our own regulations. I remember feeling horrified and shock, but not anymore.

You and me, I like the sound of that.

No matter what happens, I hope that's how it'll always be.

And the biggest reason for this letter is the most important thing I have to tell you, why I've been isolating myself in my quarters, I want this to be just right. I am ready to move on; Sara along with everyone else from our time is gone and will exist in our memories.

I'm ready to move on with you staying at my side. Rommie I don't know if you still feel this was, if you don't I don't blame you. What I have to tell you is;

I love you with all my heart.

Dylan.

Rommie was glad the chair was there as her legs turned to jelly and she needed to sit down. Tears streamed down her face. "Oh Dylan."

"Andromeda." The shimmering, holographic, version of her appeared, "Yes?"

"Where is Dylan?"

"With Rev in the Arboretum."

Rommie quickly headed for that area and met Rev coming out, "How is he?"

Rev smiled in his serene way; "These past few months have been eye opening for him." He then walked off. Rommie walked in to see Dylan on the bench.

"This seat taken?" She asked.

"You are always welcome." He said.

He looked at her and she could see into his eyes, they were like a window into soul; and she could see fright, hope, happiness, and pain. "Did you get my present to you; I know it's early…"

He was startled as she put her lips onto his, he slowly put his arms around her, afraid this was a dream and she would vanish into thin air. Then he embraced her never wanting to let go.

Eventually she broke it, remembering his need to breathe. "Merry Christmas Dylan."

"Thanks Rommie…I…"

She put his face close to his, her forehead touching his, and their noses pressed together. "It was the sweetest letter I've ever gotten. I love you Dylan Hunt, nothing can ever change that."

He closed his eyes as the emotion threatened to overwhelm him, he decided to let her see; love, relief, and pure joy flooded into them. "I love you Rommie, Merry Christmas."

"I love you Dylan." Then she began to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Rommie stroked his face, "We're sitting under the mistletoe."

He smiled; "Tradition says you have to kiss the person under it with you."

"That is something I'll gladly abide by." Their lips met once again in a soul stirring kiss.


End file.
